


Cherry Pick My Garden

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Bellamy Blake, F/M, I noticed that there is very little bottom bellamy in this fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, he'd make such a good bottom, i cant tell cause this is the first time I'm writing smut, ive done a terrible job, please leave comments/criticism, so i decided to write it, this is just pure smut, veeeery little plot if at all, which is such a shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bellamy is such a good bottom, and fandom should write more of it.Bellarke smut. thats all.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	Cherry Pick My Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, but I really hope it's at least somewhat acceptable

He felt safe. Truly felt safe. Both of them naked, his face nestled against her breasts, nose pressing into her soft flesh.

He had a bad day at home. His sister was too reckless these days, today she was more so than usual. That led to arguments with her and Octavia's ever rising temper showed itself when she threw a hardbound at his face and left the room.

It didn't hurt much, his heart was definitely more bruised than his face. But Clarke kissing the faint purple mark helped both.

She had her hands in his hair, softly combing through it. That helped too.

If you asked Bellamy, Clarke breathing next to him helped too.

"I don't know what to do," he mumbled when he stopped pretending nothing was wrong, "she won't listen to me. I don't know how to-". His shaky, frustrated breath tickled her nipples, hardening them and catching his attention.

Clarke always had his attention, but especially her boobs. It was no secret between them that he loved her boobs. Loved how big they were, how soft, how they felt in his hands, in his mouth, against his face, against his dick. He just loved her boobs and he couldn't say it enough.

Clarke knew that, he had no doubt she knew. Given the number of times she'd let him fondle it for hours and then had his dick in the valley of her chest with each breast pressed together. And some days when he was just too upset to talk things through like he usually did, she held him against her naked breast letting him have all the live he needed. Like today.

"Mom would hate me." 

"Hey," she spoke softly into his hair, "you're an amazing brother okay. I don't know anyone more loving. You're doing everything you can for her. But at the end her life is her choices okay?"

Clarke can handle a lot of things but that pain and self hatred in Bellamy's eyes are something she never wants to see.

He nods at her words cause he knows they're true, but he hates the feeling of helplessness all the same.

"What can I do to help?" she moves her knee so that it brushes against his semi hard cock.

He chuckles a little.

"Can you fuck the sadness out of me?"

"I can try."

Never one to back away from a challenge. Bellamy can't help his smile, one of the many he loves her is her resilience.

"On your back."

He quickly obeys as he's learnt it's best to obey her without questions when she gets into the mood.

She spreads his legs and let's his knees fall apart, leaving him open and vulnerable. Only for her.

She slips her pinky into his pink, puckered hole without any other foreplay. He let's out a sigh, frustrated already. Her pinky is barely anything and he's hungry now that he's laid out.

"Patience tiger" her sharp smirk says he's going to need a lot of them. 

She plays around with hole with her pinky. Pulling them in and out, slowly and then harsh thrusts, shallow and then pushing them all the way in. 

"Clarke" he draws out when he can finally take no more teasing, "Pleaase."

"What?" she asks innocently. Pulling her finger out and leaving him empty and more desperate. 

She climbs up to his face and leaves a small kiss to his nose, and then dips her head to take his nipple between her harshly. 

He hisses at the sharp pain and she quickly soothes it with her tongue. Lapping at it in repeated apology. 

"I like doing this too, you know?" he can feel her smile against his chest. 

He's suddenly remembering all the times he's done it, her nipple in his mouth, sometimes he's just softly suckling at it other times he's like this too. Harsh teeth and then a sorry with his tongue. 

She pinches his right nipple between her thumb and knuckle, and keeps pinching them while her tongue is flat and soft and soothing against left one. 

"I know, babe. You're kinky too." he groans out. 

She laughs at that and stops pinching his nipple, instead her fingers are in his mouth and he sucks them dutifully while her mouth is now soothing the attacked nipple. Softly pulling it into her mouth and running her tongue around it in circles. 

When she's had enough, she goes back between his spread legs, to the waiting hole. 

She slowly pushes in her spit slicked finger, just the tip of her forefinger, teasing him again. But he's glad for it, it's a been a while and he's experimented enough to know how much zero foreplay hurt. 

She swats his hands when they stray closer to his dick. 

"Clarke," he whines again. 

His dick is now fully hard, and she eyes it deliciously. She loves his dick as much as she loves everything else about him. It's a tough competition between his cock and his ass. 

She loves his full, long cock in her mouth, in her hands, in her pussy, between her tits as he loses himself. She loves it. 

But now she wants to show some love to his ass. She contemplates ordering him to turn around and lay on his stomach so that she can spank his ass red and then fuck him with her strap on. Her mouth waters at the picture her mind conjures up. Bellamy's ass high in the air, red and sensitive, offered to her like she's a Goddess and he's a sinner. It's how he always offers every part of him to her. 

But at the end, she decides to save that for round 2. Because yes, he's earned a round 2 today. 

For now she dips 2 of her fingers and curls them inside his ass looking for his that spot that's his undoing. She knows she's found it when his chest arches off the bed for a moment and he hisses her name again. 

Bellamy does not scream in bed, oh no, he whines and hisses and talks the dirtiest shit but he never screams. 

She takes her victory in watching his cock leak precum and the desperate way his hands are clenched around the sheets. 

She pulls her fingers completely out again, earning her a throaty whine. 

When she pushes back in with her tongue he's gasping and his words are in the air, not finding solid ground. Her tongues pushes past his rim and stays there for a moment before she pushes in as far as she can in one smooth thrust. 

Bellamy feels like he's floating, it's simultaneously too much and not enough, but he fights to keep himself still and his ass on the bed when he wants nothing more than for Clarke to fuck him hard and fast. 

"Please, Clarke", he begs again. 

This time she complies by removing herself from the bed only to come back wearing the strap on. Bellamy can safely say nothing turns him on more than that image. 

"Anything for you, babe." 

He blushes at the nickname, his heart feeling full with love. Clarke watches the red blush climb his neck and marvels at how beautiful this man is; inside and out. She wonders if he knows how fucking horny he gets her. 

Probably not. 

She holds his thighs tightly, her nails leaving crescent shaped marks on his inner thighs. 

She pushes in just the tip of her plastic cock, pulls back and goes on again. She slowly pushes all the way in, giving him time to adjust, while Bellamy pants on her cock desperately wanting more. 

"Babe," she groans again, "Bell. Oh God! You're so beautiful like this." 

She gives him two more excruciatingly slow thrusts. 

"You look about to fall apart, such an art, Bell. Babe, you liking this?" Clarke loved talking and screaming during sex, but when Bellamy replied with hasty nodding instead of words she held her hips still, drawing another groan from him.

"Tell me, Bell" she smirked deliciously at him. 

"Please, please, please, Clarke I love it. You know I love it. Please don't stop. Clarke, please-" he rambles on.

And then she's ramming into him, setting an unforgiving pace. His eyes are tightly shut and his chest arches with each thrust, she wishes she could draw him like this, cock leaking profusely, covered in a layer of sweat and looking like the hottest thing on the planet. 

Clarke leaves her hands from his thighs, making him hold himself in position. She takes his aching cock in her hands and he hisses in relief. She strokes his length with one hand while the other holds his balls, pressing in to give the right pressure, just enough to make him go crazy. 

"Clarke," he groans, grabbing wildly at the sheets unable to finish his thoughts.

She does it again until her dick rams against his prostrate, and then it's over in two more thrusts. His come all over her hands and her stomach and his stomach. His glassy eyes rakes over her and he reaches for her, a little out of it. 

Her heart pinches at leaving his searching arms waiting, but she quickly cleans up the both of them and climbs in next to him. His head against her breasts again

He places an open mouthed kiss against each of them and nuzzles into the valley in between. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will mostly have a sequel cause I can't leave my girl hanging like that.  
> Looking for criticism :)


End file.
